swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Player reward
Player rewards are items or skills that are given to in-game characters for things that players do in real life. These things can include keeping an active account for a certain period of time, attending a FanFest/Convention, having an active character during a Publish/Chapter, or even gifts given for which SWG package they buy. Core Game & Expansion Rewards Players can gain items or abilities for their characters just by buying SWG and it's expansions. *BARC Speeder - Reward for purchase of Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience. *Flash Speeder - Reward for reserving the Jump to Lightspeed expansion pack from GameStop or EB Games *Instant Travel Vehicle (TIE Fighter/X-Wing] - Reward for purchasing Star Wars Galaxies: Starter Kit. *Lava Flea - Reward for purchasing Trials of Obi-Wan expansion or Star Wars Galaxies: The Complete Online Adventures Premium Digital Download. *Mustafarian Underground Bunker - Reward for purchasing the Trials of Obi-Wan expansion or Star Wars Galaxies: The Complete Online Adventures Premium Digital Download. *Sorosuub Luxury Yacht - Reward for purchase of the Jump to Lightspeed expansion. *Transport Skiff - Reward for pre-ordering the Trials of Obi-Wan expansion. *Varactyl - Reward for the purchase of the Rage of the Wookiees expansion or Star Wars Galaxies: The Complete Online Adventures Premium Digital Download. *Special Edition Goggles - Special gift to purchaser of the Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Special Edition or the Japanese version of the SWG. *AT-RT - Reward for purchasing one of the various versions of Star Wars Galaxies: The Complete Online Adventures *Royal Ship - Reward for purchasing Star Wars Galaxies: The Complete Online Adventures Premium Digital Download. *Tsmeu-6 Personal Wheel Bike - Reward for purchasing Star Wars Galaxies: The Complete Online Adventures Premium Digital Download. Other Rewards Some rewards really do not have a specific category, or may be a one-time reward for an event. Fan Faire Rewards Awarded to Community Summits/Fanfest/Fan Faire registrees. *Portrait of the Emperor - One of the two in-game paintings that players that attended the 2006 SWG FanFest could choose. *A Rebel Painting - One of the two in-game paintings that players that attended the 2006 SWG FanFest could choose. *A Festive Gathering - A painting that players could be offered if they attended the 2007 SWG FanFest. *Target Creature - A special loot card that players were offered if they attended Fan Faire 2008. *Dianoga Dumpster - A special loot card that players were offered if they attended Fan Faire 2009. *Galactic Gathering 2010 - A painting that Silver, Gold and Platinum pass holders are offered if they attended Fan Faire 2010. *Rebels vs. Imperials Space Battle Hologram - A hologram that Platinum pass holders are offered if they attended Fan Faire 2010. "Free Month" and Loyalty awards Awarded for players who were active subscribers during a specific month or those who re-subscribed during that time. *Battle of Hoth Hologram *Sarlacc Trash Can *Deluxe Sarlacc Trash Can *EF76 Nebulon-B Hologram *Customizable EF76 Nebulon-B Hologram *Multi-Painting: Forces Under Siege *Painting: Triumph of the Galactic Empire *Painting: Victory of the Rebel Alliance House Demolition Program Rewards For each succesfully packed-up House or Structure, a player can get one of these rewards. Galactic Settlement Initiative – Buddy Program For inviting friends to use a Buddy trial and convert it into a paid subscription, you can receive a buddy token from your friend through the trade window in game. This program was held in 2008 and 2009 with a different set of rewards each time. Life Day Held around December in real life since 2003, Life Day is a Star Wars Wookiee holiday. During this time, SOE gives out gifts to players for their characters. Since 2007, a player went to a Life Day Tree at either Kachirho,Coronet or in front Theed cantina. He would be able to examine the Wroshyr tree and find a gift box for him and another for a friend. The player's gift always contained the same gifts while the other one that would be given to your friend is some random other gift. Galactic Moon Festival A wide variety of rewards can be purchased with Galactic Moon coins during the Galactic Moon Festival event. Publish/Chapter Rewards Making their first appearence during the CU, and reintroduced for the NGE, SOE has started giving out rewards to players for their characters for every Publish/Chapter. Most of these rewards are usable for all characters, but some require a certain CL or Career/Profession to obtain or use. Publish 15: Combat Upgrade Rewards *Combat Upgrade Commemorative Plaque Publish 25: New Gaming Enhancements Rewards *Character Respec Device *Favor of the Elders The following rewards were given only to characters that had unlocked the novice box in Force Defense, Force Enhancement, Force Healing, Force Powers, or Lightsaber skill before the NGE update. *Elder Jedi Arbiter Robe *Elder Jedi Oppressor Robe *Kenobi's Legacy *B'nar's Sacrifice Publish 27 Rewards *Concentrated Bacta Tank *Nickel-Plated Targeting Pistol Publish 28 Rewards *1 Free Career/Profession /respec from the Respec NPC. Chapter 1: The Corellian Captives Rewards *It came from Mustafar ! *Mystic Corellia *Survive the Rryatt Trail Chapter 2: The Talus Incident Rewards *Military Reactive Stim Injector A Chapter 3: Smugglers and Scoundrels Rewards *Letter of Commendation Chapter 4: "Armed and Ready for Action!" Rewards *Holo-Pet Emitter *Holo-pet Chapter 5: "An Entertaining Enterprise" Rewards *Around the Campfire Chapter 6: "Masters of the Wild" Rewards *Wim Magwit's Magic Painting Controller Chapter 7: "A Collection of Heroes" Rewards * C3-PO's Comlink Chapter 8: "Nova Orion Crisis" Rewards * R2-D2 Comlink Chapter 9: "Fury of Exar Kun" Rewards * War Terminal Chapter 10: "Search for the Meatlump King" Rewards * Rock Chair * Painting of the Meatlump King Chapter 11: "Battle of Hoth" Rewards * Hoth Snow Machine Game Update 12 * Hologram of Jedi Knight Skywalker's Cybernetic Arm Game Update 13 * Jabba's Comlink Game Update 14 * Undead Rancor Statuette Game Update 15 *Galactic Civil War Collectible Globe Game Update 16 *Nym Collectible Globe *Imperial Star Destroyer Painting *KSE Firespray Painting *X-Wing Painting SWG Anniversary Rewards To commemorate the anniversary of SWG, SOE gives players items or abilities that thier characters can use. SWG 1-Year Anniversary *Cast Wing in Flight poster *Decimator poster *Emperor's Eyes (TIE Sentinel) poster *Fighter Study poster *Hutt Greed poster *Imperial Oppression (TIE Oppressor) poster *Smuggler's Run poster *Tatooine Dune Speeder poster *Weapon of War poster *Dusk in Kachirho poster - 1-Year Anniversary in Japan. Could only be obtained by players in Japan. SWG 2-Year Anniversary *Corellian Corvette Hologram *Lambda Shuttle Hologram SWG 3-Year Anniversary *Instant Travel Vehicle: Privateer SWG 4-Year Anniversary *Anniversary Goggles SWG 5-Year Anniversary *Happy 5th Anniversary **Novaless Soni-Optics Goggles Mark V **Five Years of Galaxies SWG 6-Year Anniversay *Six Years of Galaxies *Factional Pilot Greeter SWG 7-Year Anniversay * Seven Years of Galaxies Veteran Rewards Veteran rewards are items given to players that keep an active acount for certain period of time. Players may choose one reward from the milestones depending on how long their account has been active. So for example, if your account was 3 months old you could choose either the Protocol Droid or the R2 Droid, the harvester deed or the data terminals. Some Items are limited to one time only per account these are noted with an asterisk (*') beside the item. For example once you choose a Self powered harvester you can not choose another at a later month. You could choose a crate of any existing resource, but once you took that, you would not be able to take it again with a future choice. The rest of the items can be taken multiple times if desired. There are two commands associated with the rewards: '/getvet :You will receive a system message that will tell you how many days you have accumulated. /claim :You will receive a message of whether you are able to claim a reward at this time and, if so, the claim dialog window. 3 Month Rewards *Self powered harvester kit* *Holonet Terminal *Translator Terminal *Control Array *Holonet Tracking Console *Protocol Droid Miniature Replica *R2 Droid Miniature Replica 6 Month Rewards *A Crate of Free Resources* *YT1300 Passenger Lounge *YT1300 Modular Seating *TIE Fighter Miniature Replica *X-wing Miniature Replica Any 3 month reward 9 Month Rewards *Figurine Display Stand *Houseplant Any 3 - 6 month reward 12 Month Rewards *Database Input Terminal *System Readout Terminal *Main Systems Databank *Holonet Databank *Jabba the Hutt Miniature Replica *Stormtrooper Miniature Replica Any 3 - 9 month reward. 15 Month Rewards *Imperial Guard Hologram *Cu-pa Miniature Replica Any 3-12 month reward 18 Month Rewards *Imperial House Rug *Rebel House Rug Any 3 - 15 month reward 21 Month Rewards *Jedi Starfighter Hologram *Sand Crawler Hologram Any 3 - 18 month reward 24 Month Rewards *Death Star Hologram *A Fireplace Any 3 - 21 month reward 27 Month Rewards *Princess Leia Hologram *Dewback Miniature Replica Any 3 - 24 month reward. 30 Month Rewards *Yoda Hologram *Emperor's Chair Any 3 - 27 month reward 33 Month Rewards *Jawa Hologram *Rancor Miniature Replica Any 3 - 30 month reward 36 Month Rewards *Boba Fett Figurine *AT-AT Miniature Replica Any 3 - 33 month reward 39 Month Rewards *Extra Inventory Deed* *Respec Voucher* Any 3 - 36 month reward 42 Month Rewards *Luke Skywalker Hologram *Darth Vader Hologram Any 3 - 39 month reward 45 Month Rewards *Miniature Salacious Crumb Replica *Miniature Tusken Raider Replica Any 3 - 42 month reward 48 Month Rewards *Mynock Familiar* *Gackle Bat Familiar* *Mouse Droid Familiar* Any 3 - 45 month reward 51 Month Rewards *Geonosian in Carbonite *Gungan in Carbonite *Ugnaught in Carbonite Any 3 - 48 month reward 54 Month Rewards *Storyteller Token for Elite Creature *City Banner Kit *Podracer Statue Any 3 - 51 month reward 57 Month Rewards *Storyteller Token for Elite Creature *Homing Beacon Any 3 - 54 month reward 60 Month Rewards *Hover Chair* Any 3 - 57 month reward 63 Month Rewards *Remembrance Day Yoda Fountain *Empire Day Emperor's Statue Any 3 - 60 month reward 66 Month Rewards *Life - Jedi Temple Miniature* *Death - Destroyed Jedi Temple Miniature* Any 3 - 63 month reward 69 Month Rewards *Gamorrean Greeter* Any 3 - 66 month reward 72 Month Rewards *Darth Maul Statue *Mace Windu Statue Any 3 - 69 month reward 75 Month Rewards *Exotic Plant Any 3 - 72 month reward 78 Month Rewards *Flight of the Veteran Any 3 - 75 month reward 81 Month Rewards *Neural Recon Network Terminal Any 3 - 78 month reward 84 Month Rewards *A choice between 2 consoles ** Star Destroyer Console Row ** Star Destroyer System Console Any 3 - 81 month reward 87 Month Rewards *Respec Reset Device* Any 3 - 84 month reward 90 Month Rewards *Resource Supply Generator* Any 3 - 87 month reward Category:Gameplay